Taming the Wolf
by Silverfox588
Summary: ON HIATUS Saito is kidnapped and is being tortured. Aoshi finds out about it and has to save Saito. WARNING: character torture and eventual slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them for my own and for others amusement.

Warning: Dark/character abuse

Saito walked down the quiet street and lit a cigarette. He inhaled the nicotine gratefully and continued on with his patrol. He sighed when he sensed a group of three men following him at what they thought was a safe distance. Saito flicked the cigarette away and turned to face them. They stopped and then one of them grinned. Saito rolled his eyes and they all attacked at once. Saito easily dodged their clumsy attempts and had them out cold in a matter of seconds. Saito sighed again; he was not in a good mood anymore. Saito patted down their pockets and found a length of rope. He used it to tie them up and he walked away. Saito barely went ten feet before he faintly sensed another person hiding in the shadows. He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one slowly.

"You shouldn't smoke Wolf of Mibu. It's bad for your health." A deep voice said before Saito felt the man coming up behind him. Saito's blade cleared its sheath and he moved quickly into the Gatotsu stance. He looked around carefully but couldn't see anyone. He sensed his opponent coming from the left and then from the right. Then he sensed him coming at him from above. Saito let out a low growl of impatience before reversing his blade and impaling the man through the lower intestines. The man lurched forward as Saito pulled the sword out slowly and as he fell, he grabbed Saito's left leg. Saito felt a slight prick before his both legs began to feel numb. Saito pulled away from the dying man, stumbling against a wall as his legs gave out. "Time to tame the Wolf of Mibu."

Saito growled in frustration as he fell to the ground. He was beginning to lose feeling in his upper body and he lost his grip on his sword. Saito resisted futilely the urge to close his eyes, but it was a losing battle. He closed his eyes and was lost to the darkness.

_Several hours later…_

Saito came back to consciousness slowly. His entire body ached and he couldn't see anything. He was blindfolded and his arms and legs were chained. His arms were pulled behind his back, making his shoulders throb, and his legs were chained at his knees to the floor. He could barely move. He heard the scuff of a boot on gravel and tried to turn his head toward the sound but couldn't. There was a collar around his neck and it had a very short leash that was connected to the floor. The person knelt beside him.

"I see you're finally awake." The man said as he grabbed the back of Saito's collar. He yanked up, choking Saito. "You've been a very bad wolf Hajime Saito. You've killed my men, so you'll have to be punished."

"Who the hell are you?" Saito asked as soon as he was able to breathe. The man chuckled darkly before slapping Saito hard across the mouth. Saito spit out blood and probed a loosened tooth with his tongue.

"You'll only speak when I tell you to and I will not tolerate any disrespect from you Saito." The man said slapping Saito again. He grabbed Saito's hair and forced him to tilt his head backwards. Saito let out a slight growl at the movement but the collar cut the growl off. "You're going to be my bitch Saito. You'll do everything I want you to. You'll beg me to use you by the end."

The man released Saito's hair and kicked him hard in the ribs. Saito coughed to regain his breath and winced as the man out one knee on his back, pushing him down and yanking his shoulders even further out of socket. Saito let out a small hiss of pain and the man pushed down harder. Saito felt his right shoulder shift and he heard a meaty pop as his shoulder dislocated. Saito groaned as the man laughed. The chains holding Saito's arms up behind his back loosened and Saito fell forward. The man kicked Saito hard in the ribs as he fell, making him pull against the chain holding onto his collar. Saito choked, trying to get air into his lungs.

"You'll follow me on your knees at all times and if you are a good little wolf, I'll reward you." The man said unlocking the chain and pulling it up. Saito let his arms fall against his back and he shuffled along on his knees behind the man as he was dragged forward. Saito growled in frustration and pain as his arm was jolted against a sharp corner. "If you disobey an order or displease me in any way, I will punish you."

Saito followed the man for a few more minutes before his knees couldn't support him anymore. As he fell, the man kept walking; dragging Saito along until he could get back to his knees. They passed through a few doorways and down a few flights of stairs. By the time that they stopped, Saito was panting and his knees, hands, and wrists were bloody. The man grabbed the blindfold and pulled it off. Saito looked around and noticed that they were underground. The room that they were in had a small bed and a large chest against the far wall. Saito looked up to see his captor for the first time.

The man had short, light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing clothes favored by the English tourists that Saito had been noticing lately around Kyoto and Tokyo. The man grabbed his hair again and pulled him up so he was kneeling. He took a short leash from a pocket and attached it to his collar. The man yanked Saito towards the bed and when he refused to get onto the bed, he kicked Saito viciously in the ribs.

"Get on the bed or I'm going to start breaking fingers." The man snapped grabbing the index and middle fingers on Saito's right hand. Saito bared his teeth at the man and then let out a strangled cry of pain as the man squeezed and twisted his fingers until they snapped. The man released his fingers and put his hands on either side of his dislocated shoulder. He gripped the shoulder hard and popped it back into place. Saito bit down hard of his lower lip; making it bleed. "Get in the bed. NOW!"

Saito's breathing was harsh when he slowly climbed onto to bed. He licked his bleeding lip and waited for the next order to come. The man unchained Saito's arms and then pushed Saito down so he was lying on his back. Saito snarled at the man before the man straddled his waist and placed a hand at Saito's throat.

"You're going to be mine, Hajime Saito. You'll do whatever I order you to by the time I'm done with you." The man said squeezing Saito's throat until Saito passed out.

TBC…..

Well, that was chapter one. So much Saito bashing….reviews are wanted please.


End file.
